


Maknae's Learning to Live

by Hanthebeautifulsquirrel



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SF9 (Band), Stray Kids (Band), iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel/pseuds/Hanthebeautifulsquirrel
Summary: A series of platonic maknae and/or maknae line one shots from multiple groups. Includes angst, fluff, and hurt/comfort situations and scenarios with happy endings at the end.I take suggestions/request!





	1. Introduction/Requests!

Hello everyone and anyone reading this, lately ive been obsessed with reading cute and sweet platonic maknae fanfics. I'm starting this series to not only fulfill my own requests and ideas (you may have seen them floating around under the guest user Joslife or Isso) but also to challenge and develop my creative writings skills and techniques. This 'Chapter' will serve as a place for me to organize my thoughts in a sort of table of contents format along with a space where requests can be recorded in one place. 

To start off, I will accept most requests (I will not do smut/sexual requests under any circumstances.) You may request additional groups not listed below! I will attempt to fulfill requests within 7-10 days between each one and each chapter will be 1k+ words.  
Main groups I will do (Is subjected to change)-  
Monsta x  
Stray Kids  
Sf9  
BTS  
Seventeen Pentagon  
Nine Percent 

Knk

Astro

Imfact


	2. Chapter 1- On Bad Days you Remind me I'm Important (Monsta x)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from guest user LittleMonsta  
> "Hi,  
> Could you please write a fic about Monsta x, Changkyun feeling depressed about No Mercy, like he's having a bad day and his anxiety flares up and gets in his head.  
> The rest of Monsta x notice this and take care of their baby."

As most Korean survival show whose aim is to debut a team, the participants often have a hard time forgetting the hell broadcasting known as ‘entertainment’. How could they? After all the striving idols go though constant stress to improve and get good responses from not only the judges but the audience. The audience is who determines their faith of whether debut becomes a reality or a continuous dream. The never ending pressure of diets, practice, and lack of sleep combined with watching those you consider to be your friends get eliminated and fearing you may be the next to leave. No idol can forget it. 

It had no doubt been awhile since the survival show No.Mercy, almost 3 years now. Despite the negative foot Monsta x had started off with they were now a close group, family even. The group of seven had laughed, cried, and celebrated all together and if you asked any of the members the question of who is the most important member, all of them would immediately answer that all of them were as equally important as the other. 

Still, everyone has their bad days. Day's where all of the present things in one's life seems to disappear more and more with every blink, every breath, every movement, and currently Changkyun was having a bad day to say the least. Upon waking up his body felt so numb and weighted down. At first he had speculated that his body was merely suffering the effects of the extra late dance practice from last night but the more he stayed staring at the ceiling the more he fell into the spiral of his thoughts. 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Kihyun shaking him gently. A sharp shake was delivered accompanying the phrase dripping with a tone of annoyance, “Wake up! Our schedule starts early, hurry up or we'll leave you behind.” 

On any other day Changkyun would've known the older didn't mean it, they would never purposely leave him behind, but today a surge of anxiety pierced through him as he forced his sore limbs to awaken. A quite, “Sorry hyung” was offered Kihyun huffed in satisfaction and moved on to the next sleeping member. 

Getting ready went by in a blur but breakfast was seemed to drag on for years. Changkyun was so anxious he felt as though any food he consumed would rebel and come back up. At first he didn't notice the concern looks Shownu and Kihyun were giving him as he pushed the food around on his plate. That is, not until Shownu had voiced his concerns. “You okay Changkyun? You haven't eaten anything. We skipped diner because of scheduling, please eat something before we leave,” the leader said tenderly. Kihyun had also chimed in with the offer of making something else. 

Upon the voiced concerned the others attention were directed towards Changkyun. When Changkyun looked up he saw the stares but he didn't see the concern. His mind was beginning to fabricate the stares and instead of concern and care all he say was the stares that he had received during No.Mercy, stares of detest and hatred.

Changkyun shrunk back in his chair abit and replied in a low deep whisper, “I'm fine” he paused “I'm just not hungry, I woke up with a headache.” To say that Shownu wasn't convinced was an understatement but seeing that they needed to leave in less than 10 minutes he sighed and pushed his concern to the back of his mind. 

Shownu looked his phone to check the time, “We have to leave, put your plates in the sink and get your stuff. Be in the van in five or the manager will have a fit,” he announced before getting up. Wonho took one more look at the small boy who’s glance was seemed to be glued to the floor and made the decision to grab some granola bars and medicine from his health stash incase Changkyun felt sick or hungry later. 

The car ride was silent except for the occasional chatters of Minhyuk and Jooheon morning jokes and laughter. On any other day Changkyun would join in on their antics but right now all he could do was stare out the window and think. His insecurities seemed to be flooding back to him to a time where he couldn’t even greet his members without his fingers fidgeting. He thought about how alone he felt in that moment and in his past. He thought about how he had always been outcasted and even still some people considered his antics to be weird or strange. 

Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts when the car door opened and the members began piling out. Next thing he knew his members and him were in the the waiting room fo some interview getting their hair and makeup done. After his appearance was deemed ready he wasn’t sure how he had ended up staring at a mirror, lost in his own world again for the millionth time today, be there he was just looking and thinking. He subconsciously bashed his appearance with his negative thoughts screaming at him. 

He thought about how his eye bags were too dark, how his eyes were too small, how his nose was too big, and his face was too bloated. He couldn't see his attractiveness or cuteness all he saw was a broken, ugly, quite kid. It scared Changkyun, it scared him because he hadn’t felt that way since No.Mercy. Changkyun’s breath had started to pick up and quicken but before could start hyperventilating a pair of lacky arms wrapped had been wrapped around him from behind.

Changkyun had immediately tensed up upon the contact. “Are you okay?” Hyungwon said with a sleepy tone as he rested his head on Changkyun’s shoulder “You’re shaking.” He added in concern as Changkyun let out a deep sigh and took a moment to asses his answer. 

“Yeah, just...nervous” the smaller boy answered. Hyungwon let out a little hum as he lets go of the hold he has on his groups maknae. Looking at his slender hand for a second, Hyungwon reaches out and takes Changkyun’s smaller colder sweaty hand and begins to lead him out of the waiting room.  
All throughout the interview Changkyun couldn’t focus. Whenever the MC had asked him a question his responses were slow, quiet, and had some degree of awkwardness to them. He didn’t notice the concerned glances his member would give him every couple of minutes as he was focused on just being seen as normal on camera. Jooheon had a comforting hand placed on his knee and was the one to lead him out of the interview room and back into the van when the interview had ended.

Once in the van, someone, who he had assumed was Wonho, is hand had found their way to his messy sweaty hair and had guided his head onto their shoulder. The person’s hand stayed in his hair and had stated to strong the stray strands of hair back in a comforting manner and before he knew it he was asleep. 

Unfortunately, Changkyun comfort was short lived as Wonho gently shook him awake and guided him towards the practice room. It seemed like he simply couldn’t catch a break. The first couple of run throughs Changkyun body was running robotically, relying in muscle memory to pull through. After a while his adrenaline started to make mistakes. 

Shownu had announced a five minute break when he saw that everyone was starting to lose focus. All day Changkyun members have been asking if he was okay, or if he needed a break and he had shrugged off their concerns and powered through. However, when Minhyuk asked the tender questions once more something in Changkyun had snapped.

Currently his body felt so anxious and shaky. The brink of anxiety and isurties had been crawling on him all day but he had been able to keep tous feelings at bay until now. Changkyun was, rather then replaying, he was reliving No.Mercy. All of the nights we spent alone crying came back. All of the unintentional and misguided cold glances by the participants came back. Finally, all of the hateful comments were coming back. So when Minhyuk had placed a hand on his shoulder and asked if he was okay Changkyun was reminded of the time Minhyuk had announced that he didn’t like him and didn’t think he would be friends with him. Changkyun slapped the hand off of his shoulder and shouted that he was fine and to just leave him alone and asking. 

Seeing Minhyuk’s hurt expression and the members in the room snape their head towards his little outburst had made him regret his actions almost immediately. He bite his lip and directed his glance to the ground as he shuffled awkwardly to avoid the unwanted attention. Grabbing his water bottle he took a sip hoping to relax his anxiety. 

Sadly water wasn’t enough to calm him as the guilt started penting up and in the middle of a song he had bursting into tears unexpectedly. 

He brought his hands up to his face as he tried to cover his shame and reduce the sound of his whimpers. He noticed the music had turned off and could now feel the stares of his members adding weight onto his already weighted shoulders. So when someone placed a hand on his shoulder he couldn't help but slide down to the floor and hug his knees. He felt someone's hand rubbing his back and another combing his hair. He heard the shuffle of feet and sweet words being muttered left and right. 

When Changkyun finally calmed down he slowly looked up and met Minhyuk’s glance which resulted in his red puffy eyes to once again refill with tears. 

Luckily Minhyuk reacted quickly by pulling the smaller boy closer to him. He rested Changkyun head on his chest and stroked his messy head of hair. “Oh pup” he muttered softly in a concerned tone “It's, okay hyung’s here. Please tell me what's wrong.” 

“I'm sorry… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that I just-” Chukhyun broke off when he felt his bottom lip quivering. He instinctively leaned into Minhyuk’s grasp. 

“Just what?” Kihyun's voice asked and it had registered to Changkyun that he was the one who was rubbing his back. He could also see Wonho giving a concerned Jooheon a back hug as they had a silent conversation among themselves a couple feet away from them. 

Changkyun's glace lowered as he took a deep breath and continued. “I'm just having a bad day. A really bad one. I woke up numb and sad and as the day went by I became anxious and depressed.” 

Wonho shuffled near him and sat down in front of Chukhyun. Jooheon placed a comforting hand in his knee as Wonho cupped the maknae's cheek in a sweet manner. “Do you know what caused you to feel that way Kkukkungie?” 

Upon hearing that nickname Changkyun felt himself subconsciously lean into Wonho's hand and let out a small whimper. “I...I thought about my past, I thought about no.mercy too, and well… I just got sad. I felt like maybe there was still a chance that everyone would hate me again and that I'd be alone again. I don't want to be alone again…” 

Chukhyun felt Minhyuk take in a deep breath as he tightened his grip around his frame. He saw Wonho frown and caress his cheek. He heard the sweet things Kihyun instantly said in attempt to shield him from himself. 

Jooheon had a growl on his face which made Changkyun shrink away abit. “Changkyunie you are one of the best people I know. All if your hyungs love you and are here, don't let that silly head of yours tell you stuff that isn't true.” He said crossing his arms and pouting abit. 

“I'm sorry.” Minhyuk had whispered into his ear. “I'll always be sorry for how I treated you back then, I was too selfish to see how amazing you were but Pup I love you, it hurts me to think that I'm the reason you're so sad right now.” he placed a soft kiss on the maknae's head. 

Changkyun's frown deepened and he found himself clutching onto the older boy. “Don't say that. It's not your fault...I love you too.” he replied in his a deep low voice. 

The group of five stayed like that for awhile with Changkyun afraid of letting Minhyuk and the olders offering soothing phrases and gentle touches. That is until Shownu cleared his throat causing everyone to look up.

Hyungwon was beside Shownu rubbing his forearm. “I talked to the manager” he started, “and we were able to pull some strings and move practice tomorrow. I think we all deserve a break after today.” 

That being said Shownu walked over to the group on the floor and helped the youngest of the group up. He made sure to stabilize Changkyun and had a firm protective grip on him. 

Once in the car Changkyun was sandwiched in between Kihyun and Shownu which was rare as they would normally take the front seats. Shownu had guided his head out his pillow like arm while Kihyun stroked his sweaty hair in a calming manner. Soon Changkyun found himself on humming in relating content. 

“Goodness, you really still are just a baby.” Kihyun said upon seeing the maknae in such an innocent state. Changkyun whined a bit and further snuggled up to Shownu arm. In a couple of minutes Changkyun found himself in peaceful sleep, he held onto the feeling of being protected and loved. 

The next time Changkyun woke up he found himself in his bed. He thought that someone must have carried him and judging by the large broad sweater, it was most likely Wonho. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes for abit and realized that he was changed into comfortable warm clothing. After stretching briefly he hopped down from his top bunk bed and headed towards the living room where he was meet with a range to greeting and hugs. 

Jooheon gave him a hug and asked if he was feeling better while Minhyuk whined and motioned for him to walk over and sit with him on the couch. Kihyun scoffed lightly at Minhyuk declaring that the boy needed food and nutrients in him. 

Changkyun had giggled lightly which, after yesterday, was music to the hyung's ears. Although Changkyun knew the past could never be erased, he knew that if he stayed dwelling on the past he would he would miss out on the good things to come.

Changkyun hugged the nearest body, which had been Hyungwon and Wonho, and hummed abit. “Thank you hyungs.” everyone in the room knew it was a general statement directed towards all of them but they were still thankful. 

Everyone fussed over how young Changkyun was acting and how cute it was. Throughout their lazy day they did nothing but enjoy each other's company and make sure Changkyun was happy. 

And Changkyun was finally happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,   
>  I hope this chapter was okay and not all over the place. I tried to not rush parts or skip over details. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2: Before the Cameras- (Stray Kids)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was originally supposed to be Jeongin centric but upon request (From StoneThrowAway) I’ve added Seungmin, Felix, and fluff elements to the mix.

Jeongin hadn’t intended for this to happen. He never wanted to be ignored or pushed aside, he just wanted to seem a little more mature on camera is all. Sadly that had spiraled out of control and now here he is feeling upset with himself had his members. 

It had all started a couple of weeks ago when an episode of some small variety show had aired. All of the screen time Jeongin had was filled with edits portraying him as a baby with baby noises, pacifiers, bibes and more. It didn’t help that throughout the entire show his members were pinching his cheeks, talking to him in a baby voice and, in short, just babying him. 

In reality he didn’t really mind the babying from his members but on air that's not what he wanted to be known for. He didn’t just want to be known as ‘I.N. the baby of Stray Kids, the youngest that everyone looks after.’ He wanted to known as a dancing gem like Minho or a good singer like Woojin or even charming like Seungmin. 

So one day during a one of the teams group gatherings at the end of a busy day he brought it up. “I'm tired of all the babying hyungs. I'm not a baby I’m 17 for god sakes and I'm definitely not your kid!” he said in a frustrated tone with his arms crossed. He didn't mean to come off so strong he just didn’t really know how to keep his emotions at check sometimes. 

Seeing the members shocked and/or hurt faces made Jeongin feel guilty. Almost immediately he wanted to take back what he said or at least rephrase it. “I just mean-” Jeongin started but before he could finish he was cut of by Chan. 

“It’s okay Jeonginie...we heard you loud and clear.” Chan said offering a small smile but it was one filled with sadness and hurt. “If that’s what you really want,” he continued “then we will respect it. Right boys?” Chan said addressing the other boys in the room. In response most of them gave a low “yes” or “sure” or just nodded. Slowly each of the members left the room one by one. 

At first, Jeongin had to admit that it was nice having some personal space, no one to crawl into his bed when he was tried or force him to go out and eat when he wasn’t hungry, but then he soon felt lonely and had begun to crave the affection he once so easily obtained. 

It hurt when Woojin’s comforting hair pats had migrated from him to Seungmin's hair, when Chan’s encouraging back rubs had gone to Felix, or Jisungs late night reassuring smiles had become reserved for Seungmin and a slight scowl similar to that of a teacher’s expression had been there to replace what was once his. Even Changbin and Minho, the members who were never as close or as affectionate towards Jeongin seemed to be distant. Seungmin and Felix seemed to be the new centers of attention and always frowned every time he was in a room with them. They weren't mean per say but rather looked as though they were also carrying some guilt. What perhaps hurt Jeongin the most was how Hyunjin, his hyung who he was arguably the closest with, seemed to entirely forget his existence. 

Still despite all his internal sadness he kept his emotions at check refusing to show signs of weakness. He knew that if he pulled any member aside and fully explained his thoughts and emotions the issue would've been solved long ago but he was just too stubborn to do so. 

Jeongin could handle the lack of physical affection but he harsh criticism he got during practice was too much. They acted like he was an adult...he was wasn’t he? An adult? Joengin found himself thinking. Perhaps what pushed him over the edge was the tenderness they treated Seungmin and Felix. He missed the whispers of encouragement during late night practices he missed the “it’s okay” when he messed up he missed the random ‘I love you’s.’ 

Currently all of the members were practicing. There was no specific goal for this practice rather to just have each member practice their weak points and/or break off into smaller groups to monitor each other.

“Seungminie, it’s okay sweetie. Your doing so well.” Jeongin noticed Woojin say while hugging Seungmin. Woojin placed a soft kiss on the younger boys head. “You’re doing so well.” Jeongin was most definitely not jealous of the warm comforting embrace. 

“Yah Felix! You've improved so much kiddo.” Changbin patted Felix’s shoulder and smiled brightly. “Right you’re doing so good.” Chan said in English stretching the good out to add comic effect as he patted Felix’s hair, but Jeongin wasn’t jealous, no not one bit. 

Jisungs giggles filled the room as Minho was tickling his sides to “recharge” the younger boy, a common ritual between them. “Jisungie, why are you so cute? You’re like a little squirrel.” Minho said pinching his cheeks as Jisung whined. 

Okay...Jeongin was a little jealous. Jeongin pouted and crossed his arms which caught the attention of some of his members put before anyone could address the childish pout present on the youngest member's expression Chan had called for a group run through. 

The first couple of run throughs there was the usual commentary of “straighten that leg” or “watch those facial expressions” but as the practice went on Jeongin found himself losing focus. “Jeongin get it right!” okay...ouch that hurt. From Chan nonetheless, yes the older was usually harsher during practice but he would never flat out tell Jeongin to get something right rather, he would pull him aside and point out what he did wrong. 

“Seungminie your voice cracked on the third note, pay attention to that note.” like that. Jeongin felt his hands curl up into firsts and his eyes swell up with tears. He vaguely noticed that he had stopped dancing in the middle of the choreography. 

“Yah! Jeongin-” Chan had started to scold as he went to go turn off the music but had stopped in his tracks when he got a good look of the younger boy. 

Chan’s harsh yell had broken Jeongin’s dame. He brought his hands up to his face to shield himself from the upcoming stares and he just started crying. Soon he felt someone’s arm wrap around him and his tears increased as he leaned into the chest of whoever was hugging him. 

“Shh shh, it’s okay. You’re okay honey just calm down okay.” He vaguely heard Woojin’s voice as he tried to comfort him. He tried to stop his flow of tears but all he could manage to do was reduced himself to whimpers. “I’m sorry...I’m sorry. I never meant to-” Jeongin began ramble but was quickly shushed by Woojin. 

Woojin held onto the crying boy as if his life depended on it. He whispered gentle words to Jeongin and stroked his hair. When he saw Jeongin cry even more his heart broke and he felt a strong sense of protectiveness towards him. He gently guided himself and Jeongin down to sit on the ground as he maneuvered the crying boy into his lap so he could have a better hold on him. 

“Take your time and tell us what’s wrong. We’ll listen this time I promise.” Woojin said glaring slightly at the shell-shocked boys crowding around them. 

“When I said I didn’t want to be babied I didn’t mean I wanted to be ignored. It’s just every time we go on programs there’s always some childish edit targeted towards me. I’m not just a kid you guys have to look after...I can sing too. I might not be as good as the other members but I want people to see me and recognize me because of my talent not by age.” Jeongin pouted while sniffling as he looked up at Woojin shyly. “And I never said I hated the babying in general...just not in front of the cameras.” Jeongin finished and sunk into the older boy’s embrace as his hand slightly clutched onto Woojin’s shirt. 

Woojin cupped Jeongin’s cheeks as he saw his eyes droop in tiredness. ‘Poor boy must be exhausted from practice and emotionally drained from the week.’ Woojin thought. “Honey you should rest a bit. We’ll talk about this more at the dorms okay?” he said wanting everyone to relax and collect their thoughts abit. As he felt the younger boy go limp in his arm to signify slumber. He looked to Chan and had a silent conversation with him. A couple of seconds later the leader had announced that practice was over. 

Hyunjin had volunteered to carry Jeongin to the van, and seeing the boys sad desperate expression Woojin couldn’t deny him. Hyunjin gently lifted the boy and supported his back and legs as he titled Jeongin's head on his chest. Jeongin snuggled into Hyunjin's chest as he felt a once familiar feeling of safely wash over him. When Hyunjin felt the boy lean into him his grip slightly tightened in a protective manner. When Jeongin wouldn't let him go in the car Hyunjin vowed to himself that he would shower the boy with attention and all the hugs and candy he wanted. 

Hyunjin had carried Jeongin to the dorm and into his respective bed when the van had arrived. He was reluctant to leave him alone but he knew Chan wanted his moment alone with Jeongin so before he left he made sure that Jeongin was in comfortable clothes with a fluffy blanket covering him and multiple plushies surrounding him. He stroked Jeongin’s hair one final time and kissed his forehead before exiting the room.

He passed Chan who was leaning against the hallway wall looking down as he fiddled with his thumbs. He offered him one of his famous smiles as he patted his shoulder before continuing onto the living room. 

To say that Chan felt guilty was an understatement. He felt like the worst person in the world, like he had just injured every baby fox in a ,1,000 mile radius. Chan took a deep breath before entering the maknae’s room. He felt his heart melt when he say the slightly taller boy curled up in his bed hugging a plushie that he had bought him for his birthday last year. He gently sat on the occupied bed and moved Jeongin’s head onto his lap and ran his fingers through the youngers messy hair. 

“I’m sorry Innie. I’m so sorry. I never meant for you to feel so ignored and alone, it hurts so much knowing that I was supposed to protect you but instead I was the one to hurt you...I know you aren't a baby but to me your still that scared shy trainee entering the practice room for the first time a couple years ago. I guess I was just so focused on how badly I felt when you said you weren’t my kid, I know you aren’t my kid but I still feel like I need to protect you like you are. I don’t want anyone to hurt you but I guess I failed since I hurt you…” He trailed off as his eyes filled with tears. 

“I’m just sorry baby...hyung will do better from now on I promise. And you aren’t just your age, your age doesn’t define you. You’re on his team because you have talent baby.” As Chan finished his little heart to heart speech he felt smaller skinnier arms wrap around his waist. 

“You little brat…” Chan chuckled a little as he adjusted his grip abit to accompany the awaking boy.

“I forgive you Chanie-hyung...If you forgive me for being so stubborn and insecure that is.” Jeogin said refusing to look up and meet the older’s glace.

“Of course I forgive you. How could I not? You’re my little baby after all.” Chan teased in an overly obnoxious baby voice in which Jeongin responded by whining and hitting Chan’s chest in annoyance. 

“You still owe me sweets though.” Jeongin said which made Chan chuckle and nod in affirmation as he rubbed the maknae’s back in affection. 

“I wish I could stay but unfortunately I’ve got a schedule to attend but come out when you’re ready okay? I know the other boy’s want to make it up to you.” Chan said with a wink as he untangled his limbs from the 17-year olds. He patted Jeongin’s head affectionately before leaving. 

Jeongin laid down on his bed with a content smile on his face after Chan left. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he felt fuzzy and warm inside. After while he mustered up the courage to head to the living room. 

When he saw Seungmin and Felix on the couch fooling around he was a little hesitant to advance. But as he looked down Seungmin launched from the couch to wrap his arms around Jeongin’s frame and twirled him around a bit. 

“Innie, we’re having a Disney marathon come join us.” Felix said tugging on Jeongin’s arm and ,with Seugmin’s help, lead him to the large couch. They placed Joengin in the middle and curled around him. It was common knowledge between the maknaes that whenever one of them was feeling down or one for them had upset the other that this was their way of making all of their troubles melt way. 

Jeongin was currently sprawled out over both Felix and Seungmin. His head was leaning against Felix’s arm while his legs were resting atop Seungmin’s legs. The Maknae’s were just comfortable with each others presence and the entertainment present in front of them. 

After a couple of hours the maknaes’ fell asleep cuddled up together with the TV still on. Minho was the one to walk in and turn off both the lights and the TV. In addition to snapping a couple of pictures, Minho placed extra blankets and pillows for the maknaes’ comfort. Kissing each of their foreheads before he departed to his own slumber, the living space had finally felt as though it had gone back to normal. 

Throughout the following couple of days each of the members had their own special way of apologizing to Jeongin. Starting with Seungmin, Seungmin decided to take Jiengin out for ice cream then attempt to copy the store bought ice cream and make it at home. Although it ended in a surgery and milky disaster they had fun. Next was Felix who took Jeongin out to go plushie shopping, needless to say they ended up more than they could carry. Afterwards was Jisung who took Jeongin to the zoo and bought him a couple of fishies. The fishes did a good job of grabbing the boy’s attention for the rest of the day and had calmed down Jisung’s quirky energetic antics. The day after Hyunjin had spent the day crafting and painting with Jeongin. Woojin was not happy with the mess they left behind but let it slip when he saw the bright smiles on the boy’s faces. Changbin, the next day they were free, took Jeongin clothes shopping and took some artistic pictures of his quote “Fashion” creation aka Jeongin. Minho had taken Jeongin to the another day and showered him with a ton of embarrassing, not that Joengin didn’t secretly adore it, affection. Woojin being one of the most domestic members stayed home and got Jeongin to back treats with him. Finally, Chan who still felt the most guilty, went all out. He took Jeongin to an indoor trampoline and rock climbing park. 

By the end of the week Jeongin felt happy, loved, and refreshed. The variety shows the team went on started to focus more on Jeongin’s talent rather than age which Jeongin appreciate greatly. In private the members still babied him, but in reality Jeongin really didn’t mind. In fact he was grateful for all of the attention, love, care, and protection he received from his hyungs. 

In short Jeongin was happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a 100% satisfied with how this turned out but I'm glad I could put it out as soon as I did. 
> 
> Please Comment and leave Kudos! Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 3- You are Wanted (Ikon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request made by guest user IKONIC  
> "I would like to request a fic about iKON,  
> So something like Chanwoo has an eating disorder because he discovers an anti chanwoo site and thinks his hyungs hate him and he's letting down iKON or something,  
> His hyungs don't notice at first but when they do they all show their maknae how much he means to them."

Being an outsider coming into a well founded group is never simple. Especially if that group has already created a bond between themselves. For Chanwoo being introduced to the original 6 members of Ikon was one of the most nerve wrecking experiences to date. With being new comes eyes. Eyes that follow your every move and judge your abilities. What's scarier is when at any time those eyes can pluck you from your dream for joining. 

Fitting in is hard but what is arguably just as hard or harder is growing up in front of the public. Every flaw and insecurity enhanced on the screen, every mistake and fault on clear displace. The camera can't just smell your fear but can take that fear and feed it to the public. It can eat away at a person if they aren't careful. 

The past can't be erased. Chanwoo is painfully aware of that. He doesn't need much of a reminder to come to that conclusion yet he constantly receives the said unwanted reminders. 

Multiple things can really trigger a downward spiral really but one of the largest aspects linked to Chanwoo’s negative thoughts is hate targeted towards him. Seeing ot6 sign is enough to upset him but entire sites dedicated to the sole purpose of ruining his life and career was more than upsetting, it devastated him. 

Maybe if it wasn't for those fan sites or his past in general he wouldn't be as sensitive to the world as he is now. 

The older members are well aware how in a sea of positive comments a single negative one will be the one to stick out but it's also hard to shield the youngest from seeing negative comments directed onwards. They can try to block or filter out as many unpleasant as possible but there will always be a handful that will manage to get past their security. 

Comeback season was always harsh and hectic. With stress and anxiety constantly piling up on the members shoulders, specifically those who are older or in a leadership position. It was easy to focus on one's individual self or look out for the entire team's interest rather then focus on one individual members needs. 

That's precisely what happened and exactly why things things concerning Chanwoo’s well being, both mentally and physically, got out of hand. 

All the members knew of the scars Chanwoo processed because of being the last to join the group but no one realized how deep the wounds were to begin with. No one realized that the wounds weren't properly healed and because of that the wounds were having a comeback of their own by reopening. 

To start, Chanwoo wasn't exactly the fittest in the group. Sure his cheeks were chubbier than the rest of the group and he wasn't was strong as Junhoe, Jiwon, or Hanbin, but he was by no means fat. At least he never thought he was that is until he made the mistake of reading an anti’s fansite. 

Chanwoo was never really that concerned about how he looked, he was always more focused on his acting, singing, or dance skills. Only after he read comments along the lines of ‘Chanwoo calls himself an idol yet he isn't even attractive’ did he start delving deeper in his appearance. The more he sought out comments which ‘criticized’ his looks the more the baby fat on his cheeks and tummy began to be more apparent to him. 

He began to skip meals and seeing that everyone was already preoccupied with their own schedules and were themselves running on instant meals no one realized Chanwoo eating habits. Yunhyeong, the member who had always made it his duty to cook at least one home cooked meal a week hadn't gotten a chance to in a little over a month. 

With a tired and strained atmosphere came an increased amount of teasing. The teasing was a form of coping for some members, a stress reliever for others, or simply a way to lighten the atmosphere for some. 

And who easier to tease then the youngest. Sometimes the teasing went too far. Like when he couldn't sit into his performance pants and the stylist had to get him new pants that were a size up. Hanbin had clapped a had on his back and had joked that he needed to “lose a couple of pounds” with a smile on his face. Hanbin didn't smile much before a performance and the fact that he smiled while saying something towards him had hurt. Or the time that his voice cracked during practice and Jiwon had joked that “that's why you only get the bridge of songs” and had followed with laughter. Even the time that had said that Chanwoo “had no respect for his elders” had hurt Chanwoo. 

All of the teasing had unintentionally hurt him and that combined with the negative comments from strangers online had made him feel like a disappointment. He had resorted to feeling like he did when he was first introduced to the group. He felt like a burden, a let down, he felt as though he didn't belong. He went from his normally chatty bratty self to a quite introverted scared child. And like he did when he was a candidate to join Ikon he worked hard to try and meet the standard that was set up for him. 

Except this time his motivations were set from the wrong place. He worked hard in making sure he sat significantly less than a boy his age, height, and weight should just so he could see a lower number on the scale. He worked hard in over working his voice in a an attempt to improve which was just proved to be counterproductive as his constant sore throat certainly couldn't hold higher notes. He worked hard in avoiding his hyungs so he wouldn't annoy or burden them further. Though all of his hard work had just tried and self destructed him the more he attempted them, he kept trying in hopes that one day he make everyone proud. 

Fortunately as Ikon’s schedule began to clear up the older members were slowly beginning to pick up on the bad habits their maknae had picked up. Unfortunately Chanwoo became progressively more and more stressed out by the thought of one of his members’ finding out his little dark secret. 

One day that stress had gotten too much and Chanwoo had snapped. It had happened really out of nowhere but considering how long Chanwoo’s emotions had been building up, it wasn't surprising. 

It had all started when the managers had decided to clear everyone's schedule for the day as a reward for working so hard in the past couple of week. Donghyuk has suggested that they at least watch a movie together as he was worried that the members were being to drift apart from one another because of their hectic schedules. To calm his concerns everyone agreed. 

Chanwoo had taken a seat at the end of the couch and held a pillow close to his body which he subconsciously hid into. Throughout the movie Chanwoo couldn't seem to focus as his mind had wondered to looking at each member around him and evaluating how he has done each respective member wrong. 

Junhoe had offered Chanwoo some popcorn. He was expecting either the maknae to take some or respectfully refuse. What he wasn't expecting was the maknae to burst out into tears. 

“I’m so sorry-” Chanwoo found himself saying as big fat tears rolled down his cheeks and his hands found their way to cover his face. 

Junhoe had frozen. He had no clue what he did wrong and no clue how to handle the situation. Upon the cry from the younger one by one the elders’ heads began to snap back to look at the source of the sound. The majority of them had glared at Junhoe accusingly but seeing that he was just as dumbfounded as the rest of them they quickly dismissed their suspicions. 

Jinhwan was the first to react being originally seated near the foot of the now crying maknae. Jinhwan stood up and cupped Chanwoo's hands in his own. “Chanwoo-ah, what's wrong? What do you mean you're sorry?” the older said with a soft concerned gentle tone. 

When Jinhwan uttered the words “What's wrong?” The dam broke further and everything poured out. He spilled all of his secrets, feelings, and concerns. He just kept rambling because once he started talking he couldn't stop. 

By the end of it all, Chanwoo was worn out. He sniffled as his arms were wrapped around Jinhwan’s waist with his head buried into the oldest's mid-drift. The older was aimlessly stroking his hair in an attempt to comfort him. “it's okay, you're okay.” the oldest found himself saying to calm down the whimpering boy. 

After a couple of minutes Chanwoo had let his grip on Jinhwan loosen, he sat back onto the couch feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He expected some scolding or disappointed looks, what he didn't expect was Hanbin pulling him into a side hug. 

Chanwoo stiffened when he felt arms around his shoulder but slowly began to sink into the leaders embrace after his arguably scariest hyung started to speak. “Little choco-ball we would never hate you,” that nickname alone almost made Chanwoo start crying again, “you mean so much too us. I won't lie, at first I didn't like the idea of someone else joining our team but after you did join I couldn't even imagine what the team was like before you had joined. You are important.” 

Chanwoo won't lie, he hates crying in front of others, especially his group mates but sometimes things just build up an eruption occurs. Hanbin slightly panicked when he saw the younger boy's eyes. He hugged the boy close to him and stroked his hair. After awhile Hanbin helped Chanwoo move to his bed. 

“You should rest, all that crying can’t be good for your head. We'll be right outside if you need us.” Hanbin said helping the fragile boy lie down, and to Chanwoo’s shock, Hanbin had placed a soft kiss atop his forehead as he tucked him in. Hanbin took one final glance at the boy and readjusted a stuffed animal that was about to fall before leaving. 

Chanwoo closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep. He felt better, as if a weight had been lifted but at the same time he was still doubtful. 

After about a half and hour had passed Jiwon had entered the Maknae’s room to check up on him. “How are you feeling Chanumon?” Jiwon said affectionately as he sat down at the edge of the bed. 

“Better I guess. Thank you for asking hyung” Chanwoo said shrinking away a bit as he felt embarrassed. 

“Y’know life is interesting isn't it. People say things that they don't mean, do things they don't intend, and for what? For success? Recognition? Is that want people all strive for?” Jiwon sighed and placed a hand on Chanwoo’s knee. “Don't do this to yourself Chanwoo-ya,” he began with a frown, “You're too precious to waste away. You deserve better from yourself and from others. Hyung is sorry...sorry that he failed to make you see how much you are loved and how much you deserve.” 

“It's okay hyung…” he said in a small voice as he sat up from his bed to give the other boy a side hug. “because I think, for the first time, I might be starting to see that.” Chanwoo and Jiwon sat in comfortable silence for a while before Chanwoo had eventually fallin asleep with Jiwon’s shoulder. Jiwon didn’t have the heart to pry the younger boys arm off of him so he didn't, instead he laid down with him. All throughout the night the usually goofy older boy had a serious strong protective grip on the younger seemingly more vulnerable boy. 

From that day on the social dynamic of the team had changed significantly. The team had developed a stronger protective nature towards the youngest member. The arguable three pillars of the team Jiwon, Jinhwan, and Hanbin had a silent agreement to keep a watchful eye on the maknae and update each other on his well being and location every time they got the chance to. Yunhyeong made it his business to be the one responsible for Chanwoo’s meals. No matter how busy Yunhyeong he always made room in his schedule to make sure his visual ‘twin’ had eaten 3 meals a day. Donghyuk was always there to hear or talk to Chanwoo, and being close in age with the younger, Chanwoo felt comfortable just talking to him. Even Junhoe who had an occasional awkward atmosphere around him when it came to showing affection and care had his own ways of showing he cared. Whether it was by playing video games with Chanwoo or making sure he had comfortable clothes and bedding at the ready, Chanwoo had felt the effort Junhoe was making and that was enough to make him happy alone.

Yes, things don’t change overnight, but one thing is for sure, Chanwoo was a lot happier now than he was before, and as the days past he just kept getting happier and happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty proud of how this chapter turned out, I did my best to familiarize myself with Ikon and they're interactions before I started this fic. It was a pleasure to get to know them and listen to their music.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4- That's All? (Monsta x)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request by SarahHunter152  
> "Can you do a monsta x chankyun fic. I saw pictures of him having his nails painted black and I thought it would be so cute to have a fic where he asks the rest of the group if guys can wear nail Polish too and when they assure him that he can that he actually does it ( or someone else does it for him) and he really loves it and so does the restI'm sorry this is so long but it seems so cute to me Thank you♡♡"

Why was he so scared? He truly couldn't tell you. It's not like male idols haven't painted their nails before. Heck even his own member painted his pinky green to support a campaign against child violence. So why the hell was Changkyun so scared? 

Changkyun clutched the black nail polish bottle with his small frustrated hands. All he had to do was open it and paint a couple of nails. Why was this such a big deal? 

After a couple of minutes of just staring at the bottle Changkyun let out a frustrated sigh and threw the bottle clumsily into his bag. He then shoved his hands into his pockets and put his hood up to hide himself away as much as possible without actually hiding. 

He robotically moved throughout the day. So robotically that his members began to worry what was wrong with there maknae. It's not like he denied any of his members affections but rather he was just constantly spaced out. 

“-kyunie Changkyun.” Wonho said snapping his fingers in front of the spaces out boy's face in hopes of bringing him back to Earth. Wonho sighed and resorted to plan B which consisted of pinching Changkyun’s cheeks roughly. 

Sure enough a cute whine soon arises from Changkyun. “Ow hyung!” he whined further and rubbed his abused cheeks, “What was that for?” 

“I was asking you what you want for dinner but you were in Lala land...but seriously what do you want for dinner” Wonho said with a groan as his stomach growled in demand of food. 

“Sorry” Changkyun said before thinking briefly of what he wanted “anything is fine but nothing too greasy please, I don't want to break out.” Wonho nodded and left the room to go ask the other members for their take out preferences. 

In about 30 minutes all the food arrived and Kihyun had demanded for them to all spend some time together insight of the recent hectic schedule. And that's how all the members ended up scattering throughout the living room eating their dinner. 

Everyone talked among themselves joking, laughing, and eating. That is except for Changkyun who was once again in his own little world. 

Hyungwon grumbled and slammed his hand on the coffee table (much to Kihyun’s disapproval) to get everyone's attention. “ I can't take this anymore. Changkyun I know you're usually the quietest in the dorm but this is ridiculous. “ Upon Changkyun stiffening and looking down Hyungwon’s demeanor softened. “You can tell us what's on your mind Kyunie. You know you can tell us anything.” 

At that moment Changkyun acknowledged all the meaning behind his ‘irrational’ fear of wearing nail polish. He realised that he was afraid of being excluded. He had been excluded so much in his life already from being the only Asian kid in his class when he lived abroad to the survival show he was put through before debut. He was afraid that everything that he had worked so hard for would be taken away from him all because he had a different way of expressing himself. He was afraid to lose his members, his friends, his family. 

Changkyun suddenly teared up. He used his hands to cover his face as he rubbed his his to stop the flow of tears. He felt Jooheon rub his back in attempt to comfort him. 

When he had properly collected himself he removed his hands from his face and looked up. He wasn't crying but his eyes looked so red and sad. 

Shownu sighed seeing the current state of the boy. “Changkyun...whatever it is you obviously can't relieve your worries in your own. How long have we known each other for? How long have we been living together. We aren't just your group mates, we're your hyungs. We are family. You guys know things about me that not even my family knows about. There's really nothing to fear.” Shownu said finishing his leader speech. 

Changkyun bit his lower lip in anxiety. After his hyungs little lecture he felt a little bit silly. “Well...um hyungs? Is it okay for a boy to wear nail polish?” Changkyun asked in a quiet voice with his eyes glued to the floor. 

It was dead silent for a couple of seconds before Minhyuk bursted out laughing which was followed by Jooheon’s giggles. 

Hearing his members laughs made Changkyun start to tear up again. He started to sniffle but didn't have enough time to start crying as when the members saw the youngest start to getting to get upset they were quick to clarify. 

“Changkyunie~” Minhyuk whined as he cupped the maknae’s face. “We’re laughing because of how silly your fears are. You want to wear nail polish? Is that it? Changkyunie that's really nothing to get so upset over.” Minhyuk said further comforting the boy by pulling him into a tight hug and kissing his temple. 

“Yeah pup it's really not a big deal. You can wear whatever you want to experience yourself, we'll support you pup.” Wonho added petting Changkyun’s hair. 

After awhile when Changkyun had calmed down and they had separated Changkyun felt kind of embarrassed for being over emotional but in the midst of his shy red face was a small happy smile. And for the first time he felt as though it was okay. 

Fast forwarding a couple of days, the team had a couple hours to kill before having to get ready for an event. Changkyun was currently frustrated in his room trying to paint his nails. While Changkyun always excelled in performing arts he sucked at visual arts. Heck he struggled to hold a pencil correctly half of the time! Currently this had been his 3rd attempt at trying to paint his nails correctly yet he messed up again, thus why he was currently so frustrated. 

Changkyun huffed and whined as he angrily wiped the quick drying polish away from his skin. He was about to give up until his roommate, Lee Minhyuk, walked in. 

Minhyuk smiled a bit at seeing the boy in front of him struggle cutely with something so simple. “Kyunie-ah,” Minhyuk called out sweetly as he plopped himself down next to Changkyun, “give me your hand.”

Changkyun gave him a confused look before offering Minhyuk his hand. The older boy took the smaller hand in his own and took the nail polish bottle with his other. 

Sure enough Minhyuk started to carefully paint the maknae's nails. Changkyun blushed a bit in embarrassment but when Minhyuk was done he couldn't help but smile brightly. 

“Thank you hyung!” he exclaimed happily has he hugged Minhyuk carefully as to not mess up the drying process of the nails. 

Minhyuk chuckled back abit upon seeing the younger boy so happy. “Anytime Kyunie.” Minhyuk replied as he hugged Changkyun back securely. 

Throughout the day the other members either didn't comment on his nails or complemented them. Either way Changkyun felt comfortable and content. He felt supported and loved. This little trend had even started to spread among the dorm with Minhyuk having shown up to breakfast with sparkly glittery gold nails, though the stylish made him take it off because it didn't fit the outfits aesthetic. Hyungwon had even begun to develop the habit of wear a clear topcoat as he liked how it shined up his nails. 

Overall, Monsta x continued to be a strong family in love and/or respecting each others personal styles and likes and that was such an important part of why Changkyun was so open and comfortable with his hyungs. If you asked him, he wouldn't trade that feeling for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience and understanding.
> 
> As always thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated


	6. Chapter 5- You Don't Have to Run Away (Astro/BTS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request made by guest user Ari-  
> " Can you please write a fic about Sanha (astro) messing up during a stage and freaking out that his members might be mad at him so he runs away from them and runs in to BTS (all of them please?) and they comfort him? Please?"

“Hyungs I’ll do good. I always do well on stage!“ Sanha said with a bounce is his tone. 

Usually Sanha is energetic, but not as energetic as he was now. The young boy was practically bouncing off of the walls. While he didn't get enough sleep he had a bunch of artificial energy in him. From large black coffees to shots of 5 hour energy drinks the younger was amped up on caffeine. Though he seemed happy and energetic the truth was he couldn't focus, he’s body was so jittery and shaky that he couldn't even tie the straps of his shirt correctly without assistance. 

And his hyungs noticed that. They noticed how despite the brown page forming under his eyes, his eyes seemed so wide and dilated, like someone had pried them open. They noticed how he just couldn't stand still. They noticed how strained the tired and worn out body seemed. And they were worried. For the performance yes, but most importantly for Sanha's health and well being. 

“Sanha-ya,” Jinjin said frowning as he rested his hand on the younger’s shoulder, “We’re just worried about your well being baby. You should at least listen abit to our advice” Upon the found nickname Sanha relaxed a bit under his hyung’s touch. It’s true that he had been pushing aside all of his hyung’s nagging of “drink more water” or “Just lie down for 5 minutes” but he knew his body and his capabilities more then his hyungs did right? 

“Hyung!” Sanha whined and stretched out the last syllable. “I promise I’ll do fine on stage. Then I can do all the resting and water drinking and playing I want right?” He gave JinJin his usual bright childish smile as he playfully removed JinJin’s hand off his shoulder. 

JinJin sighed, “Right baby...Right. Well we have about 30 minutes before we’re on standby, get back here in 20 but enjoy the atmosphere in the meantime.” He patted Sanha’s back before walking away to get his hair touched up by a stylist. 

And that’s what exactly what Sanha did. He ran around backstage and did everything he could to distract his body and mind from how tired he actually was. He played around with some of the backstage arcade games the show organization had put together with Rocky, talked to some similar aged friends, and made sure his makeup, hair, and outfits remained on point until the time where they needed to be on standby.

‘I’m going to be fine. I'm going to do great. Just less than 10 minutes performing perfect on the stage then I can take a little nap on MJ hyung as we wait for the award show segment to start and cheer Eunwoo hyung on for best male actor and just have a nice night.’ Sanha kept on repeating in his head as the MC began to introduce Astro as the next performers. 

He saw his hyungs start to pill out and so he followed in suit and got into formation. His mind was completely blank the first couple of minutes of the performance, he was relying completely on muscle memory to get him through this, but then he had to sing. His mind seemed to snap back into reality completely at the wrong time. His once blank mind was now filled with panic and anxiety. 

When he started singing all his voice immediately cracked. And he started messing up his corresponding dance. He honestly couldn’t tell you how he got through his portion of the song and how he managed to get back on track with the overall choreography but he did. That didn’t change the fact that he had tears stinging his eyes. 

Once he was away from the audience and camera’s eyes he ran. He ran far away from his hyungs and ignored the concerned calls of his names. He just ran. Ran away from himself and from others. He ran until he felt safe from people's judgement and secure enough to just cry. Cry about his crappy performance, how he disappointed and angry his hyungs despite his constant promises of doing well, and over how tired and drained he was. 

It was no doubt that Sanha was the maknae on top, everyone knew that. He teased and joked with his hyungs non stop but what people keep forgetting is that he’s still a young kid in a tough tough industry and despite his teasing, Sanha really respected and cared for his hyungs. He cared about what they thought of him because when it came down to it, right now, they’re all he has. 

Eventually Sanha had calmed down...well as calm as he could be concerning the current circumstances. He couldn’t realise his surroundings as he sniffled. Tears remind pooled in his eyes. 

“Sanha?” A voice called out his name and Sanha had slowly registered the distant voice. He moved his head up towards the direction of the sound. 

Jin was on his way walking to the bathroom for a quick bathroom break and self touch up when he heard sniffling and whimpering. It wasn’t hard to find that the sound was coming from a gloomy corner. 

In that corner Jin found a tall lacky slightly familiar young boy. It took a second to get over the perplexed emotions he experienced in this moment before the tall boy’s name came to his mind. 

He crouched down and called out the seemingly fragile boy’s name. He didn’t want to touch Sanha yet as he wasn’t sure if the boy was panicking and he didn’t want to risk accidently putting the boy in further distress then what he was already currently struggling with. 

When Sanha acknowledged him by slowly turning his head towards him Jin instantly felt a twinge of protectiveness towards him. “Honey, is it okay if I touch you?” Jin asked carefully. 

Seeing Sanha give consent with a small nod Jin cupped Sanha’s cheeks but when Jin did that Sanha’s eyes immediately filled with tears again and he let out almost inaudible whimper. “Oh sweetie...” Jin said with a slight sigh as a pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug. He felt a sense of familiarity when he did that, it just felt normal, maybe it was because he had done the same with Jungkook numerous times previously when he was feeling sad. Maybe it was because Sanha reminded him of the earlier days of BTS when the maknae line was younger and more vulnerable to the pressures of idol life. 

“Daring, where are your band members? Why are you here all alone?” Jin questioned feeling a little bit angered from the fact that Sanha, one of the youngest idol’s in the industry, was sitting alone crying and no one was comforting him. 

“Ran away...I messed up on stage, I don’t want to face them...they’ll be mad at me and hate me.” Sanha said looking down with sad eyes. 

Jin didn’t like those sad eyes. “Sanha-ya, I’m sure they aren’t mad. Everyone messes up once in awhile.Oh and you look so tired. Why don’t we go find your hyungs and just talk okay?” 

Sanha frantically shook his head no and clung onto Jin’s shirt desperately. “No please...I don’t want to face them...not yet anyways.” 

Jin sighed, “Okay tell you what, I don’t know if you know this or not but the shows experiencing an array of technological and airing issues so they’re resedualling the award segment of the show to tomorrow and are offering all of the groups and guests who came lodging if their management allows, so why don’t you text your hyungs where you are and come back with me?” 

“No, it’s okay, you’ve done more than enough and I don’t want to be bother” he pushed a little feeling embarrassed for causing so much trouble for the busy popular older. “But thank you for all you've done.” He finished giving a bow as best as he could. 

“Sanha it's really no bother, I don't want to leave you like this, I couldn't forgive myself if I did. I'm your hyung and sunbaenim, it’s my job to look after you and make sure your okay.Come on, just stay with me for abit, give yourself a chance to rest and calm down.” Jin helped Sanha up and began leading Sanha to the hotel that the award show had provided and that was, luckly, only a couple streets away.

For the most part Sanha was silent while Jin lead the way. Jin kept a comforting hand on the younger’s shoulders and occasionally stroked his hair in a calming manner. 

When they had arrived to the hotel Jin lead Sanha to his room, because of BTS' global popularity each of the members were awarded with their own rooms for the time being. 

The only problem is the only thing Sanha texted his hyungs was that he was fine, nothing about his location or company. 

Under the better lighting Jin could see the dark circles under the teen's eyes, and it concerned him. “Why don't you take a nap?” he suggested while helping take the shoes off the younger boys feet off. 

Sanha blushed in embarrassment but was too tired to protest. Unfortunately when the younger had closed his eyes the maknae line of BTS decided it would be a good idea to bother the oldest member and thus bursting in Jin's room ininived. 

“Jinie-hyung!” Jungkook whined “We're bored...wait is that” 

Jin cut him off with a loud “shh” he sighed. “Poor kid has had a rough night. Found him alone crying in a corner near the bathroom. Honestly he reminded me too much of you Kookie to leave him alone.” Jin explained petting Jungkook's hair affectionately with a famous parental smile. 

While Jin was explaining things to Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung had taken it upon themselves to bombard Sanha with questions in which Jin screamed a “Yah” when he realised they weren't listening to him. 

Luckily for Jin though his maknae line were adults, which meant that though they had experience they could also easily relate with Sanha. And so Jimin, Taehyung, and Jungkook offered advice and reassuring pats. 

“It's hard isn't it?” Jungkook started. “Feeling like you disappointed your hyungs? I've been there. But trust me even if they are disappointed they're mostly worried and that disappointment is short lived compared to the everlasting worry. “  
“Didn't listen to them…” Sanha said ashamed looking down as tears began to slip for the seemingly hundredth time today. 

“Oh I've done that before. Ignored Namjoonie-hyungs warnings to not run around somewhere or not goof off and ended up having to get stitches. A little rebellion is what makes you a kid Sanha. Just as long as it's not too much rebellion that is.” 

“But-but! Messed up...let them down!” Sanha whined in distress burying his head in his hands. “Trust me sweetie.” Jimin started as he brought Sanha’s head into his chest and petted his hair. “Last week I cried for hours because my voice cracked. It's normal for you to feel bad but at the end of the day it's in the past and you have to look forward.” 

Jin would never admit it but seeing the maknae line so grown up and wise made the older tear up abit. He felt so proud of them. 

But Namjoon, being the king of destruction that he is, always destroys everything, and that includes the moment. “Uh hyung,” Namjoon started, “explain to me why Astro’s manager just called our manager and asked if they've seen Sanha and when I walk in there is Sanha on your bed? Not to mention that he isn't in the most positive shape?” 

Jin then proceeded to explain the circumstances to the leader of their group. At the end Jin asked the younger carefully why he didn't text his hyungs of his whereabouts in which Sanha replied that he thought a simple “I'm fine” would do. Jin wasn't mad though, he had become a big softy towards Sanha throughout the past hour or so. 

Jun offered to take Sanha back to his hyungs but Namjoon had declined the idea as the vocalists had to go to some lessons. He then explained how he couldn't take the kid himself as he had to go re-record Taehyung's part as something had gone wrong with the editing process. Finally, he suggested that Yoongi and Hoseok take the kid back since they were free in about 20 or so minutes. He looked at Sanha a final time “take a nap until they get here okay kid? You look like a walking corpse.” he said with a gentle concerned tone as he walked out. 

Jin and the maknae line then said their goodbyes, reassurance, and encouragement to Sanha in there own ways. Jin kissed Sanha’s head and gave the younger his number, making him promise updates on his condition. Jimin and Taehyung hugged his frame and ruffled his hair. Jungkook waved and gave a quick shoot of “get well soon and say hi to Moonbin-ya!” 

And that's how Sanha was once again alone...except this time he was alone in BTS’ Jin's room with strict orders to nap. So that's what he did, after all he had learned what would happen if he didn't listen to his hyungs. 

After awhile he heard voices which had woken him up from his nap. It was Hoseok and Yoongi fighting over if they should wake him up or not. Hoseok augured that he looked tired and should be allowed to nap more whole Yoongi argues that his hyungs were already worried enough about him and he could nap more at his respective hotel room. 

Upon seeing the young one awake the two rappers introduced themselves to Sanha and tired to make the awkward atmosphere as comfortable as possible for Sanha's sake. 

“I'm sorry for all the trouble.” Sanha said sighing at burdening the busy idols 

“Kid don’t worry about it. It's our pleasure really. You don't know how many time Jungkook has and will worry me. You're still young so you can still make mistakes and it'll be accepted. Just do me a favor and learn from them. You'll grow up into a wonderful man. Believe me. “ 

From then on Hoseok started to cracked jokes to calm Sanha's nerves which Sanha greatly appreciated. 

When Sanha walked through Astro's joined hotel room it took about a second for MJ to leap and hug Sanha close. “Oh my God, baby, I was so worried!” he lightly hit Sanha’s head “Don't you ever do that again. Ah lie down, lie down, you've had such a long day. “ he gave Yoongi and Hoseok a grateful look before fussing over the now found youngest member. 

JinJin went outside to privately talk outside with the rappers. When he came back, unlike everyone else a hint of anger was present and Sanha could feel it. “Sanha,” JinJin paused to steady his breathing. “Do you know how dangerous that little stunt was? Do you know how worried we were?” JinJin said gradually raising his voice. “I know you're young but for God sakes you aren't a toddler, you didn't have to act so immature. Thank God for those technical issues the award show had. Do you know how badly this could've ended? “ JinJin ran his hands through his hair in frustration. “I need some air.” JinJin said before walking out. Moonbin and Rocky had followed calling after him, leaving to calm JinJin down. 

When JinJin had left Sanha had immediately bursted out into tears, he'd been doing that alot lately. “He hates me...he hates me.” Sanha sobbed 

“Oh no baby no!” MJ said hugging the sad boy tighter and kissing his head in a parental manner. “You should have seen him Ddanha, he blamed himself the most out of us for your disappearance. He just feels disappointed in himself for not taking care of you better and forcing you to rest, especially since he's the leader. He could never hate you baby.”

Eunwoo was never as good as MJ with comforting word so he did the best he could to comfort the younger by rubbing his back and massaging his sore knotted muscles. 

The trio had stayed in that position for about fifteen or twenty minutes until JinJin had re-entered the room. 

In that moment Sanha had never felt so small compared to MJ. As soon as JinJin entered the room Sanha buries his face into his tiny hyung’s chest attempting to be as hidden as possible. Times like this he really did hate his long limbs. 

Seeing that shattered JinJin's already broken heart. JinJin sat down on the side of the bed near Sanha. He reached out and touched Sanha's arm in which Sanha responded to the touch by flinching. 

“Ddanha? Baby? Can you please look at me.” JinJin begged in a gentle tone. After awhile of silence Sanha moved to look at Jin Jin. The moment their eyes had met the dam broke again for the last time today. 

Sanha had flung himself into Jinjin's chest in which JinJin had responded by immediately wrapping his arms around the youngers chest. “oh baby...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to seem so angry after such a rough day but I was just frustrated with myself. As both your hyung and leader I should've taken care of you better but I didn't and I'm so sorry I didn't. And I think we can all agree that we should've never made you feel like you had to run away from us in the first place...oh honey please don't cry, you're so precious to us. “ he rubbed Sanha’s back and kissed his forehead while using his other hand to stroke through Sanha’s messy hair. 

Sanha was then reduced to sniffles after about fifteen minutes of JinJin just spewing sweet nonsense. “I love you, please don't leave again and I promise I won't leave again.” Sanha mumbled 

“I love you too baby. Look our scheduled is completely cleared so why don't you finally just sleep and rest. It's been such a long day and I know the caffeine is wearing off so just sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.” JinJin encouraged so that's exactly what Sanha did. He slept until the morning on JinJin’s chest. And the next day they took everything slow with the younger making sure that he would truly be okay. Moonbin and Rocky made sure to joke and play around with the younger to keep his mood up, Eunwoo made sure that the boy was feed properly throughout the day, and JinJin and MJ always bad the boy taking power naps on their shoulders. Better yet JinJin and MJ didn't really allow Sanha out of their laps throughout the day, mainly from a fear of a repeat of yesterday occurring. 

All his hyung's fussing had made Sanha happy and loved. He felt safe and calm throughout the award show and overall enjoyed that day. He was thankful to both BTS and his own hyungs and vowed to take things a little easier for the sake of his hyungs and for his own mental and physical health. 

Overall, Sanha had made peace with his inner fears and anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm sorry for taking a long time to post but this story became way longer and took way longer then intended. 
> 
> In this writing I struggled alot with perspective but I hope you understand. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoyed reading. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 6-You are Loved (Sf9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request by guest user smartyn  
> "Hiii, I really love both chapters, your writing is greatt!  
> Can you write a chapter about sf9 hwiyoung where he is feeling unloved because his hyungs constantly tease him (they don't mean to hurt him though)  
> There are almost no fictions like that, and I would appreciate it if you write one :)"

Hwiyoung is a cool city guy, he’s calm, cool, and chic, but what people tend to forget is that Hwiyoung is still young. Hwiyoung is barely an adult and still a teen so why can’t he be sensitive once in awhile? 

And that’s what Hwiyoung is feeling currently, he’s feeling sensitive. Unfortunately, when that feeling goes unnoticed it evolves into a more negative feeling, the feeling of being unloved. With feeling unloved comes an array of other negative feelings including low-self esteem, doubt, and just sadness. 

But Hwiyoung is just a kid. A kid who is overwhelmed and scared. Why does no one see that? It's because the world is a mess by design. Kids aren't as nurtured, especially in this industry, the they're only brought to mature and grow their voices and bodies but not their minds. That's not to say that Hwiyoung hyungs don't try. They try their damn hardest to give him the childhood and security that that never had but what people forget is that they are also young. And sometimes their jokes can get too out of hand without releasing the repercussions they've caused. 

Today they had. So when Jaeyoon teasingly took food off of his plate and placed it into his own calming that Hwiyoung could lose a couple of pounds jokingly, of course Hwiyoung took it the wrong way. 

Or when Dawon kept teasing his laugh, of course he felt insecure. He often covered his mouth with his hand when be found himself laughing or smiling for the exact reason Dawon had teased him for. The reason being it made him look unattractive. 

Even when Rawon whined over how ‘Hwiyoung wasn't cute enough’ when the younger brushes off his hugs before leaving to cling and smoother Chani and Taeyang instead had gotten to Hwiyoung. 

Separately Hwiyoung could handle and balance all of his member's teasing, shrug them off, or even laugh along. But today was too much, everyone was stressed. Everyone was trying to keep the atmosphere light by teasing each other but everyone kept failing. 

Not to mention after a day filled with stressful scheduling and lessons they had to go to dance practice. 

However when the Dance line kept picking on him for making mistakes during practice it just all got to much. He had already dealt with a long day of unwanted teasing and joking and this had been the final straw. 

After d.o.b Youngbin found that it was better if he teased the members if they made repetitive mistakes as it gave him a chance to cool down. It was no secret that Hwiyoung wasn’t the best dancer in sf9 but he really did try. 

Youngbin had teased Hwiyoung abit when he made a mistake, he was expecting Hwiyoung to laugh it off and attempt to correct his mistake like how he always did. What he had no expected was Hwiyoung bursting into tears, and by the looks of it everyone else in the room was shocked too. 

“Oh honey.” Rawon said instinctively as he pulled the younger into his comforting embrace as he guided Hwiyoung’s head to his shoulder. 

Under normal circumstances Youngbin would've been more considerate and and caring but currently he was stressed and the subconscious guilt had been translated into anger. 

Youngbin let out a groin. “Hwiyoung, I know you’re tired, we all are but can you pull yourself together and do the dance right so we can go home.” He said annoyed earning him a glare from Rawon, Inseong, and Zuho. 

Dawon patted his shoulders and gave him a bright encouraging smile attempting to help lift the younger’s mood when he heard the music start playing again. Everyone prayed that Hwiyoung wouldn’t make any mistakes this time around. 

Sadly Hwiyoung’s current mental state just couldn’t handle practicing right now. And after Youngbin’s little outburst had just made him feel so incredibly small and unloved so unconsciously he made mistake after mistake. 

Youngbin went to turn off the music. When he snapped his head back in anger with a yell of “Hwiyoung!” when he saw the boy in a desperate teary state he knew he couldn’t control his anger but he knew he shouldn’t yell at Hwiyoung eiter so he did what he saw best and left the room with an unintentional loud slam of the door. 

When Youngbin left is when Hwiyoung’s dam broke. He bursted out into loud sobs replacing the gently silent tears from before. 

Zuho and Dawon followed the leader to go calm him down while Rawon found himself once again hugging and comforting Hwiyoung. He gently moved the crying boy into a more comfortable position, being the floor with Hwiyoung in his lap. Inseong found himself rubbing the boys back offering words of wisdom and comfort while Jaeyoon made the boy take a couple of sips from a water bottle to calm him down. 

Inseong took the chance to ask Hwiyoung what was wrong when the boy had calmed. And so Hwiyoung sang “I don't know...I just feel so overwhelmed and sensitive and tired. I don't feel like me and I don't know what to do because I keep disappointing myself and everyone else...I feel so unloved and so uncomfortable and I don't know why. You guys tease me all the time and usually I'm okay with it but right now I can't stand any of this. I don't think I can do this. This is too much.” Hwiyoung broke off looking away with a teary sniffling. 

Jaeyoon made it his business to pull the boy out of Rawon's lap and onto his own. He hugged him tightly. “it's okay Hwiyoung-ya. It really is. I think sometimes we just forget how young you are. Everyone has their off days and you should be allowed to take it easy.” Jaeyoon began but was cut off by some yelling outside. 

“This is ridiculous! He's not a little kid Dawon. He doesn't have to be comforted and coddled, I signed up to be an idol not a babysitter damn it!” Youngbin yelled in frustration followed by Dawon's own yelling claiming that he was wrong and that he of all people should understand and comfort the younger which was followed by Zuho's harsh loud shushing attempting to quite the two males down to avoided further commotion. 

Hearing Hwiyoung soft whimpers as he started to cry again made Jaeyoon beyond infuriated. It was no secret that Jaeyoon had a huge soft spot for Hwiyoung but was surprising was when he pried the youngers hands off of his shirt and handed him off to Inseong securely. He kissed Hwiyoung’s head gently before storming out of the room. 

The remaining two maknae’s shuffled awkwardly not really knowing how to fix the situation. Inseong took action in comforting the now sobbing and slightly trembling the younger. Rawon rubbed Hwiyoungs back and Inseong hummed sweetly, reassuring the younger that he had done nothing wrong. “Hyungs will fix this. I promise you hyungs will fix this. Prince...don't cry. It's okay. I swear it's okay. “ Inseong said taking his fingers through Hwiyoung’s hair. 

All of a sudden it seemed as time was standing still as they all heard a loud slapping sound coming from outside the training room. 

Jaeyoon had slapped Youngbin. 

And Hwiyoung was very much not okay with that. He felt like he had divided the team and as a nuisance. Suddenly he didn't want Inseong or Rawon’s touch but rather he wanted Jaeyoon and Youngbins comfort. He just wanted to go home…

As if reading his mind, Jaeyoon reentered the room with a chillingly calm smile. “Pack up. We're leaving, it's not just Hwiyoung who needs a break.” 

Jaeyoon’s eyes mover and landed on Hwiyoung’s sad figure as he moved to his side once more, moved to where he rightfully belonged, with Hwiyoung in his arms. 

 

“Prince, don’t worry your pretty little head about anything but your own happiness okay? Hyung failed to protect this time but never again because you're still my little baby aren't you? You're still young huh? It's okay, I got you, I love you.” 

Hwiyoung didn't say anything further just buried his head further into Jaeyoon’s chest. He slowly began to feel loved again but he missed Youngbin so terribly it translated to a dull ache in his chest. 

But Hwiyoung didn't say anything. He didn't protest when Jaeyoon picked him up and carried him to the car. Or when Jaeyoon held him in his lap the entire car ride back to the dorms, noting the fact that Youngbin and Jaeyoon intentionally sat the furthest away from one another. Or even when Jaeyoon carried him to bed and tucked him in. 

He did however slightly protest when the elder tried to leave after tucking him in. He grip was absolute and he wouldn't let Jaeyoon leave because he didn't want to be alone again. 

“Okay. Okay honey. I hear you, I'm not going anywhere okay.” Jaeyoon said climbing into bed with the younger and guiding his head to rest on his chest. 

Unwillingly he gave into the temptation of sleep, a phenomenon that had been lost on him for the past week or so. 

He slept for awhile before he regained his senses. He still laid where he was, which was Jaeyoon’s chest, and didn't open his eye’s simply because he was still too drained. He suddenly heard voices conversing. 

“How is he?” Youngbin said. 

“Better,” There was a pause, “You know what you did yesterday was really uncalled for. I'm sorry I slapped you…” Jaeyoon said with a sigh. 

“I know and it’s okay. I didn’t know what I was thinking, I guess I was just frustrated and tired?” Youngbin said running his fingers through Hwiyoung’s hair. When he felt Hwiyoung lean into his touch he swore his heart started to shatter, 

“I just don’t know what to do to make it up to him.” Youngbin sighed and continued to stroke the younger’s hair. 

“Just stay with him. Make him feel loved. That’s all he wants Youngbin. You guys will be fine okay? I’ll make sure of it.” Jaeyoon finished before slightly shaking Hwiyoung to wake him up. 

Hwiyoung lazily opened his eyes. “Yeah?” he said in a small voice that tugged in the elder’s hear strings. 

“Prince, I know you might not want to but it’s important that you talk things out wit Youngbin. I’ll be right outside if you need me okay?” Needless to say Hwiyoung was hesitant to let Jaeyoon go but eventually he let go. 

They sat in an awkward silence for a while before Youngbin broke the silence with a deep sigh. “Look I’m sorry. I failed as a leader and I’m sorry. I never meant for you to feel so unloved and uncared for and I will do anything to make it up to you. I forget how young you really are and how stressful being an idol can really be...Can I give you a hug?” 

Hwiyoung up until then was dodging Youngbin’s eyes and rubbing his arm awkwardly in an attempt to comfort himself but nevertheless he gave a small nod and so Youngbin wrapped hs arms around Hwiyoung’s shoulders. 

At first Hwiyoung tensed up but after a bit he found himself sinking. He wrapped his arms losing around Youngbin’s mid back but the longer the stayed like that the tighter his grasp became until eventually he started crying again. 

“Listen to me prince. You are allowed to feel tired and sad and frustrated and everything teens are supposed to feel but next time you feel that way I want you to be open and honest. I want you to stop us and just tell us what's going on. If you don't want to be teased anymore we'll stop and if we don't...if I don't stop, one of us will and will help you because you're important. You aren't just a idol you're Hwiyoung and I'm sorry I didn't see that. I'm sorry, I really am. I'm still learning and growing too so let's grow together. I love you prince. And I want you to be part of this team and to be happy” Youngbin finished with a kiss on the younger's head. 

It took awhile for Hwiyoung to regain control of his emotions. He sniffled abit but refused to let go of the leader. “Thank you.” he said resting his head on Youngbin’s shoulder. 

“Come now, stop crying. Let's go get some food and, hmm, ice cream? Let's go cheer you up prince.” Youngbin said taking his hand and slowly guiding him to the closet where he helped him pick out some comfortable clothes so they could go to the nearby café. 

And so for about a week straight Youngbin constantly coddled Hwiyoung to make it up to him and to rebuild their bond. 

He became happier and more comfortable with himself and his emotions which helped him grow as a person emotionally and mentally. Some days he was more sensitive than others but those days his team members became more understanding and caring. 

Hwiyoung finally knew he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated!


	8. Chapter 7- Silly Pup (Monsta X)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request made by dididinosaurs 
> 
> "Hi! Can you please make Monstax? Where Changkyun gets sad because no one praises or called him during the 'Hello, I'm here, Are you there' segment in idol room except Shownu. He gets upset and didn't talk to the hyungs when they get home because he is overthingking about no one loves him. And please make it super fluffy in the end! thanks!"

It was not uncommon for a variety show to ask what one good trait or attribute another member had for the sake of views and fan services. However, sometimes the members begin to overthink the things said. 

And that's exactly what happens during the 'Hello, I'm here, Are you there' segment broadcasted by mbc's idol radio. When Shownu was the only one who complimented Changkyun, Changkyun had become sad. His sadness had started to pile up and slowly exploded. 

It began to show in the car when Changkyun rested his head against Shownu’s shoulder with his arms wrapped around Shownu's arm. No one thought much of it considering leaning on one another for a quick power nap was a common occurrence between each other. 

What had been slightly strange is that once the car had stopped in front of the dorms Changkyun had refused to let Shownu go. “Shownu-hyung,” the younger boy had whined, “carry me please” he begged giving him his best puppy eyes. 

Shownu was a little taken a bit since it was out of character for Changkyun to be so clingy and whiny unless he was sick but nevertheless Shownu picked the boy up and carried him inside to the couch. 

Changkyun whines and continues to refuse to let Shownu go. By then everyone is concerned and Shownu has accept his new fate as a pillow. Sure they expect this from Jooheon, maybe Minhyuk, but Changkyun was a quite tired cuddler at best and was only this clingy when sick. 

Kihyun placed a hand on Changkyun's forehead to check if he had a fever. “Are you feeling okay pup?” he asked in concern but was confused when he was met with a glare. 

Changkyun glared at Kihyun briefly before shoving his face into Shownu's side with a whine. Kihyun continued to try to make conversion but the younger refused to answer him with words so eventually he gave up with a huff. 

“What was that for?” Shownu asked softly as he stroked Changkyun’s hair “He was just trying to make sure you were okay Prince.” Shownu tried to reason but when Changkyun raised his head to meet him eyes with a teary puppy dog pout Shownu gave up reasoning and just provided comfort to the sad younger instead. 

Throughout the night all the other members attempted to get Changkyun to tell them what was wrong or rather to get him to speak to then. 

When Jooheon tried to take to Changkyun thought plushies, the little brat stole the plushies and ignores Jooheon. 

When Minhyuk tries to bribe the maknae with candy, the kid stole the candy and continued to hid behind Shownu. 

When Hyungwon tried to hand the younger a controller to get him to play a game with him, Changkyun just threw the controller right back at him. This caused Shownu to lightly scold him that hitting his members was bad but those bad puppy eyes stopped him from going into full on leader mode. 

When everyone had gotten desperate and Wonho had resorted to drawing a face on his bicep muscle to try to talk to Changkyun through his muscle puppet, Changkyun had weakly hit the markered face of the muscle puppet (the muscle puppet had of course responded by screaming) 

When Wonho had finally given up, Changkyun had looked up to Shownu and said with a serious face “I think Shownu-hyung has the best muscles” 

Shownu had laughed a bit at the statement and began to endure Changkyun proceedings to play with his muscles. Well play was an understatement, the boy straight up bite his arms like he was a baby puppy with a shoe. 

This behavior had lasted until the next morning until the other members finally couldn't handle the silent treatment Changkyun was giving them. 

They were all currently at the dining table, Changkyun firmly in Shownu's lap, eating breakfast. Changkyun had whined to Shownu indicating that he wanted to be feed in which Shownu had agreed without word in a fatherly manner feeding the skinny boy bacon. 

Minhyuk grounded and slammed his hands against the table in a dramatic manner standing up. He was about to speak before Kihyun cut him off with “sit down!” 

So Minhyuk sat down and started expressing his frustration. “Kkungie you've been ignoring us since yesterday. Can you please tell us what's wrong before I start losing my mind.” he finished and was meet with similar supporting responses. 

Changkyun bit his lip and whispered into Shownu's ear his response. 

“He says he feels unloved because no one complimented him during the radio segment yesterday,” Shownu said delivering the message with his arms subconsciously tightening their grip around Changkyun’s waist. 

The room was erupted by laughter and sighs of relief. 

Changkyun’s eyes filled up with frustrated tears and his hands fisted up. “It's not funny!” 

“Changkunie- baby, is that really all?” Kihyun smiled fondly as he stroked the boy's cheek. 

“We'll complement you all you want, anytime you want Changkyunie.” Wonho said ruffling the younger boy's hair. 

And that's how they ended up going around the dinner table praising and complimenting the maknae of their group until he had gotten so embarrassed that he couldn't lift his face up from his hands. 

Because Changkyun had realised how childish he had acted and how truly loved he was in this group. 

At one point they had even started to pass the younger around like a doll. Wonho held him securely and rocked him like a baby. When Kihyun got him he kissed the boy's head repeatedly. Minhyuk had pinched his cheeks. Jooheon had tickled his sides. And Hyungwon, his resident cuddle buddy, cuddles up to him similar to how a kitten would. 

“...Does this mean I'm your favorite hyung?” Shownu asked randomly after all of the complements had dies down. 

“No...Hyungwonie hyung is my favorite.” He replied with a murmuring. Hyungwon had given the most thrumpthic smile anyone has ever seen. 

Yup, Changkyun was most definitely loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two completed requests in a week! I hope this makes up for my lake of posting lately :( 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	9. Chapter 8- Stop Reacting! (Sf9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request made by vellichor_productions 
> 
> "oooooh it would be awesome it if you could do a fic about chani, from sf9???? like...yannow how Chani was in Signal and his character was framed and murdered (if you don't, go check it out, it Made me so sad)(spoiler alert: someone killed him by making it look like he committed suicide, yeesh ikr). could you do something based off that?.?.?"
> 
> "this was really cute!!!!!!!!!!!!! I saw that you did an SF9 fic too and I was wondering if you would write about how Chani’s hyungs react to his death/murder in Signal?"

Chani is best known as a child actor and a member of the kpop group Sf9. However, Chani continued to try and branch out, to get out of his comfort zone and explore his potential.

After a numerous acting classes and continues practice, he landed found himself getting casted more then he expected he would. Arguably one of the most memorable roles he got was Park Sun-woo in Signal. In Signal Chani’s character was framed and murdered, though the murder was made to look like a suicide.

Needless to say Sun-woos tragic ending had tugged the heartstrings of many of the views, Chani's hyungs were no exception.

Chani was the youngest member of sf9, a millenial, the baby, so of course his hyungs give him all the support they could offer in anything beneficial that he pursue. All of them had watched Chani's series, they just didn't expect him to pursue something so sad.

**Sentimental**

Hwiyoung had become sentimental. After seeing the saddening scene had took Chani out for a meal to congratulate him on a job well done, before he knew it he had gotten all philosophical on Chani.

They talked about everything from why breakfast is important all the way to what they thought the meaning of life was. If any of the hyungs saw their maknae being so serious and sentimental they would've been greatly concerned.

After all discussing your life purpose while eating a cute ice cream cone was not exactly common. Some good had however came out of their deep talks, they felt much closer to one another. It was although a special bond of trust and compaction had slowly grown over serious talks and sweets.

Hwiyoung wasn't complaining and neither was Chani.

**The lost puppy follows**

When Taeyang seen the tragic scene he followed the young actor around like a lost puppy. Watching Chani hooked up to hospital machinery was certainly not what the slightly other boy ever wanted to experience.

The issue was that he didn't really know what he could do to keep Chani safe thus resulting in him following Chani. He figured that his best chances at protecting the boy was if he stayed constantly with him. While Chani did appreciate the elders concern he sometimes felt suffocated by Taeyang constantly following him around.

This eventually lead into Chani having to have a talk about how he was fine and that he didn't need to be protected. The talk didn't work. All that happened was Taeyang had become better at lurking in the shadows. With a sigh Chani gave in and patted the couch cushion next to him. After All if you can't cage the dog, might as well welcome it with open arms.

The puppy was very happy at that.

**Clingy**

It is no secret to any of them that Rawon was extremely motherly in the sense that he made sure everyone, especially the maknae’s were well and cared for. Rawon adored Chani to pieces.

He loved giving the shorter boy piggy back rides, hugs, and kisses. He liked seeing the younger boy happy. And seeing his baby hooked up to medical equipment had sent Rawon’s clingy tendencies through the roof.

“Chani~” he often whined laying on the couch. “come take a nap with me” he would say ushering the smaller boy into his arms as though he was a plushie to hug. All in all Rawon cuddled, dotted, and aided Chani as though he was a precious gem that could leave this earth at any moment.

After all Chani was Rawon’s small baby.

**Angry**

When Zuho had seen the scene he had gotten very angry. Angry at the characters that framed Chani and his murder. Angry that he couldn't just in and protect Chani from the evils in this world.

Heck he had even hunted down the actor's contact info and personally threatened them if they should ever lay a figure on Chani's head.

Chani had to hug Zuho close to calm him down. He ran his own smaller hand across Zuho's tighted fist to unclench them then latched his hand with Zuho's all to resume him that he was, in fact, okay.

...but they still needed a new TV after that night.

**Paranoid**  

Dawon had become paranoid at everything. It came to the point where he wouldn't let Chani enter a room by himself. He would open every door for him and enter first to make sure the coast “was clear”

He ordered and installed some alarm systems on their dorm doors despite already having an on staff security system. Heck he wouldn't even let Chani handle sharp objects! Dawon had to know Chani's location at all times or else he started to assume the worst.

Dawon sweared to do all he could to keep Chani safe.

**Cried**

Surprisingly Jaeyoon had unexpectedly cried. He had gotten so into the drama that when Chani died he had actually thought Chani had died. Therefore he was a crying mess.

He hugged one of Chani's plushies and spurred out his final words to Chani. He talked about how much he loved him, how much he will miss him, and how hard it'll be without him around.

Chani watched with wide eyes from the doorway contemplating on what to do. He settled that hugging and comforting the distressed older. “There, there.” he said patting Jaeyoon’s back, “I'm still here.”

Okay yes maybe Jaeyoon had been a little drunk but still!

**Over protective**

Sf9’s oldest member, Inseong, became extremely over protective of their youngest. Inseong would even make Chani hold his hand when they were crossing the street! He would check Chani's phone to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone bad.

Inseong would completely fuss over the younger boy and catered to him like he was a child. He would make sure he ate 3 meals, got enough sleep, and wasn't sick. Heck he wouldn't even let the boy handle or go near sharp objects.

It was, as Chani liked to call it, the attack of the mother hen.

**All of the Above**

Youngbin, Youngbin had by far been the worst when it came to his reaction. It was like all of the other boys and collided together to form one massive angry, saddened, frustrated, protective, clingy human.

Youngbin acted like Chani was going to die tomorrow and his actions were clear as daylight. He would take a bite of Chani’s food to “make sure it wasn't poisoned.” When the younger was tired he would carry the boy to bed and lurk in the shadows watching over him. The older had even been keeping a mental log with EVERY person Chani talked to.

If Inseong was a mother hen, Youngbin was a worried grandmother fussing over a sick grandbaby. And we all know grandmothers are an unstoppable force to be reckoned with.

**Chani**

Chani had let the group's fussing and reactions go on for about a week. It was entertaining and even made him feel grateful that his hyungs cared so much about him. But after awhile it got annoying and tiresome to deal with all their reactions.

“Hyungs!” Chani had screamed standing up in the middle of dinner. “I'm fine! I swear! I was was just acting okay? See I'm still in one piece. I don't think anyone would dare touch me while you guys are around anyway...thank you for worrying and caring but please, let up abit!”

Needless to say...Chani’s little speech didn't work. But as weeks passed everyone did start to let up.

Chani had learns his lesson...never take an acting job where his character dies...it was really more trouble than it was worth!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	10. Chapter 9- A little Jealousy Taken Too Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request made by user mvforvictory  
> "I neeeed an sf9 taeyang centric fic so bad rn. i just want him smothered in love all the time i stg  
> Something like the rest of the group seeming kind of resentful of Taeyang because he gets so many lines/screen time. Chanhee and Hwi being a little extra salty before they realize they're being mean and then lotsa love from everyone"

Youth and Jealousy. Two very scary and strange states of being and when combined can lead to a disaster. No matter how close two young people are with one another jealousy is still to be expected. Afterall isn't it human nature to envy? To want? To desire? 

That being said in a competitive industry where one of the bases of popularity is determined by the amount of screentime an individual has combined with immense pressure to succeed it is no surprise that the temptations of youthful ignorance got to some of the member of sf9. Only recently had sf9 begun to gain popularity and international reconstitution and the fear of only having a one hit single and then burning out only added to the fuel of upcoming messes and mistakes that laid ahead. 

It was no secret that Taeyang, the young lovable puppy of a boy, got a lot of lines and someone would argue, hogged the screen time, but Taeyang never intended to overshadow his members. His members weren’t just stepping stools or pawns for his use but his family, he just wished they could see that. Wished that things would return too before they were in the spotlight and the fight to stay relient had become a daily struggle. 

It had started with little things, Youngbin being a little more critical than usual in the recording booth, Rawoon not getting up and preparing any food for him when his stomach growled, Inseong ceasing his affectionate head pats, but soon things had escalated beyond belief and every time he would walk into a rook tension could be cut with a butterknife. 

The awkward atmosphere often caused Taeyang to feel sick to his stomach when eating a meal or sweat uncontrollably in nervousness as he lounged. The older members were more subtle or perhaps they simply didn’t harbor a large amount of jealousy, but the younger members, specifically Chani and Hwiyoung made Taeyang feel the loneliest. 

Chani and Hwiyoung purposely excluded Taeyang for the sole purpose that they were jealous and didn’t want to give Taeyang a leg up and steal more lines or screen time from them...in short they were being petty. Like a cliche high school movie, Chani and Hwiyoung would purposely hang out together and leave Taeyang alone or make excuses as to why they couldn’t hang out with him. 

In short Taeyang was sad. Some nights he would lay awake thinking of how he could improve the situation as silent tears rolled down his cheeks. No matter what he thought of he couldn’t think of anything he could do to improve the current circumstances but when it came down to it, he was too scared. 

And the effects showed. They showed in how aeyand became more reserved or would flinch when someone called his name because it was so unfamiliar to him to hear anymore. But no one else noticed...or rather they pushed his feelings aside, maybe because they didn’t care or maybe because their own feeling weighed more then Taeyang’s feelings. 

That was until today. Today sf9 was filming the final episode of a company self-produced variety show. The theme of this finally episode was simply a heart to heart. Taeyang had uncharacteristically stayed silent without a smile in sight. 

Youngbin had gone first and expressed the struggles of being a leader but how worth it it was in the end and how thankful he was for his members. Rowoon and Chani have expressed guilt on getting casted in movies/ variety shows and the members contired expressing their regrets and emotions until it was finally Taeyang’s turn. 

Taeyang wasn’t going to lie but being in front of his members in that moment was almost as nerve waking as when he had first made his debut. His eyes were glued to the floor as he proceeding with cation and hesitation. “I uh...I know lately we haven’t really been getting along, which is okay! I just mean that I guess I’m sorry? I never meant to make you guys feel like I was purposely overshadowing you, I would never intentionally do that and I’m just...ah, I’m so sorry.” 

Taeyang broke down in tears and used his hand to cover his face up in shame as he felt long overdue sobs escape his body without consent. Taeyang was trying so hard to calm himself down and stop crying but his sobs just ended up sounding choked and strained instead. He expected glared or bitter remarks what he wasn’t expecting was a tender, firm yet soft, caring hug from Jaeyoon 

For the first in weeks he had gotten the comfort he so desperately craved and he had melted into his hyung’s arms.”I’m so sorry baby, hyung was wrong pup.” Jaeyoon comforted the younger and tried to relieve the immense guilt he was currently feeling.

Jaeyoon arms tighten around Taeyang’s frame, “You have nothing to apologize for, do you hear me? It’s our faults.” and with that Taeyang completely broke. 

Taeyang buried his face into Jae Yoon's chest and clutched onto the older shirt almost afraid that if he let go the world would suddenly turn against him. 

Inseong began to pet the distressed younger’s hair and softly spoken, “Honey, we’re so sorry, we were so wrong.” and so Taeyang spent the next couple of minutes just enjoying his two hyung’s embraces. 

When he pulled away he was still sniffling and his hand still slightly clung to Jaeyoon’s shirt. Youngbin held a tissue in front of his nose and commanded to “blow” when Taeyang did Youngbin ruffled his hair affectionately teasing him about uttering something about, “taking care of his big baby” to lighten the mood. 

What Taeyang was most definitely not expecting was a crying Hwiyoung and a almost crying Chani. Taeyang looked at them and felt a familiar twitch of uncertainty but with an encouraging pat from Youngbin he opened his arms in the direction of the two youngers and prayed. 

Soon enough Taeyang had an armful of crying apologize maknaes and deep down he knew he couldn't forgive these guys as easily as he was but right now, for that moment he didn’t care. He missed his friends, his hyungs, his brothers and nothing, not even rationality was going to take that away from Taeyang. 

The recordings had been deleted to protect the boy’s privacy but to say that Taeyang was pampered was an absolute understatement. 

The next day, Taeyang had in fact felt mad, angry, frustrated even at his teammates attitude towards him and he expressed his anger passive aggressively. He crossed his arms and pouted, he stopped his feet when the olders tried to hug him, he gave everyone the silent treatment but the result of Sf9 absolutely refused to let Taeyang slip through their fingers and so they did absolutely everything. Rawoon carried him around everywhere like the little prince he is, Dawon bought him all of the latest games. Chani and Hwiyoung treated him outside to every single straight wiring a 20 mile radius, but perhaps Jaeyoon’s form of reconciliation was Taeyang’s favorite. 

Every night when Jaeyoon thought Taeyang was asleep he would slip into his room and just make sure Taeyang was sleeping comfortably, had enough blankets, and placed his cellphone on the nightside to avoid any harmful radiation that my harm the younger boy. After Jaeyoon made sure Taeyang was tucked in he would bid Taeyang good night with a small tender kiss atop his head. 

And everynight, when Jaeyoon would leave, Taeyang would let a little smile out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! This might be the last sf9 fanfic for awhile but don't fret there are many more groups to come. 
> 
> I hope my quality has grown abit and thank you to everyone for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Watch out for my new Straykids story that will drop soon ;)


	11. Chapter 10- Of Short Shorts and Fishnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfic request made my JiminWreckedSugaBias
> 
> "If I could request a Stray Kids one where Felix is scrolling through Tumblr and he comes across a gender fluid post and relates to it more than he thinks he should, so he kind of secludes himself and he starts overworking himself until someone (preferably Chan or Woojin) confronts him, he confesses how he feels and then cuddles happen and everyone supports him and gets him cute clothes and stuff?"

Being an idol Felix was exposed to a wide range of clothing and fashion styles that he would not normally glance at before his debut. Everything from horrendous red kitchen gloves to cute crop tops and chokers, no article of clothing were limited in their potential. The only problem was Felix felt as though he liked these clothing more than he should have. He would never admit this to anyone but his guilty pleasure was going on tumblr and just looking at cute clothing. 

Of course this isn’t to say that nobody else in Stray Kids dabbled in more “feminine” or rather not the typical stereotype of “masculine” clothes. Jeongin occasionally wore chokers on birthdays or holidays and Han was undoubtedly obsessed with accessories ranging from dangly earrings to sparkly bracelet and necklaces. In the summer Hyunjin would sometimes wear crop tops as he practiced dancing/lounged and Seungmin sometimes wore shorts that were, by Woojin standards were “too short” for a boy his age. However, despite all this leeway over clothing styles his group possessed overall Felix still felt as though something was not right with him specifically. Maybe it was because he knew it was something more than clothes that laid behind his insecurities or maybe it was because everything that Hyunjin, Seungmin. Han, and Jeongin wore occasionally Felix had the urge to wear simultaneously and frequently. 

Today was not a good say to say the least, today Felix had the day, alone with the next couple of days, off. And as anyone his age would, he spent his free time scrolling through posts on his various private social media accounts. While scrolling through Tumblr he came across a post with the colors pink, purple, blue, black, and white set as the background and a relatable quote. 

It scared him. He shouldn't have thought a post about a boy dressing up femininely sometimes and dressing up masculine sounded like his desires. Felix cursed internally and threw his phone on the bed as he got up and seemed something that would get his mind off of his wrong thoughts. Eventually he settled on just working out, working out was always an escaped, the bull pain in his body as he pushed himself was just there enough to distract him but not sharp enough to pity himself because of the pain. 

To say that his members weren’t worried a couple of days into his access self workload would be an understatement. After seeing Felix’s paler than usual, drained, sleep deprived face Chan had finally had enough. So while Felix was practicing dancing intensely, Chan walked in and turned off the music (which Feliz didn’t notice and continued dancing) and cornered Felix. 

“Lix, I can’t see you overwork yourself anymore. Especially on our rare days off.Don’t do this to yourself, tell me what’s wrong koala.” Chan said as gently yet as strongly as possible. 

Felix avoided Chan’s glance and attempted to push past Chan with a small mutter of “I’m fine.”   
Chan wasn’t having it though. 

Chan had a soft spot the size of Saturn for Felix and was the most overprotective of the boy. Felix reminded Chan of his younger brother and due to their similar experiences becoming a trainee Chan had an instinct to shield the boy from anything that could possibly hurt him. 

Chan grabbed Felix's wrists and held him in place. He lowered his head in attempt to meet Felix's glance and look him in the eye. “Tell hyung what's wrong Felix.” Chan said in English. 

Felix's lips pursued in a small pout as his eyes filled with tears. “It's stupid, you'll laugh or think I'm weird or something.” Felix ended with a nervous bite at his lower lip. 

Chan let one of Felix's wrists go to use his thumb in an effort to free Felix's self trapped bottom lip. “Don't say that. You know I wouldn't do that.” Chan sighed and pushed back Felix's sweaty hair with his hand then moved that hand to cup Felix's cheek. 

Chan waited silently when he Felix felt lean slightly into his hand. After a minute or so Felix finally let out a sigh, a sigh far too deep for anyone his age. “I guess there are just some days where I don't really want to dress like a guy? I don't really know how to put this...Like I still like dressing in leather jackets and stuff but I also want to wear fishnets and cute patterns and stuff, I don't know what I'm saying...I'm sorry?” Felix ended with his glance anywhere but near Chan and a now tense boy. 

Chan simply pulled the tense boy into his arms hand held him. He rubbed his back and patted his head. “That's all prince? You can wear whatever you want Lix. I know we have some religious members and all and sure not everyone would like it but I promise you everyone single one of us supports you and wants you to feel as comfortable as possible in your own skin. We love you koala, I love you.” 

Felix has started crying and clung onto Chan as if his life depended on it. “Oh no baby, no don't cry. You're okay I swear.” Chan said tightening his hold on the younger Australian. 

After a couple minutes of Chan simply holding and comforting the boy, Chan let go of Felix and wiped his tears. “I'll tell you what, why don't we wrap up here and go out, my treat, you've had a couple of rough days on our days off!” Chan said wrapping his arm around Felix's shoulders as he began to lead the boy out of the practice room and towards his respective locker to change and take a quick shower before going out. 

Now Felix had expected Chan to take him out to eat or to the park, what he wasn't expecting was for Chan to take him to the mall and tell him to “Pick out whatever clothes he liked.” 

Felix was extremely nervous at first but with Chan's continuous supportive words and touches Felix soon got comfortable putting items in the shopping cart. 

Chan was expecting Felix to pick out maybe some skirts or even dresses but he was surprised when the boy said that he actually didn't like skirts or dresses that much, he just like clothes that leaned towards feminine over the more traditionally masculine clothes. 

Chan dropped Felix off at the dorm apologising that he had to leave him but he had a meeting with the vocal trainers he couldn't miss. Before Chan left Felix called out to him and have him a huge hug with a sincere “thank you” in which Chan replied with the same amount of sincerity and a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead “Anything for my baby koala” in which Felix brightly and skipped inside with has hands filled with bags. 

Felix dropped off the bags in this room and looked around the dorm to see if anyone was home. Seeing that no one was home and knowing that most of them already had predetermined plans, Felix decided to go and try on some of the clothes he had bought. 

He put on some black shorts that came a couple inches above above his mid thigh with some black fishnets under then and some low cut black socks on top just because he felt like it. He picked out a white long flowy crop top that sinched right below his ribs due to a white ribbon that he tied behind him. He coice a black choker with a white sun charm as his accessories. He put on some winged eyeliner and drew a heart under on his cheek bone. 

Felix started to wonder around the dorm and lounge on the couch. He couldn't help it, he just felt so comfortable and so comfortable. Maybe if he was a little more uncomfortable he wouldve remembered to lock the door to the dorm. 

“Hey Lix do you want some-” Woojin said entering with a donate in his mouth and coffee and a bag of treats in the other. The donut had dropped when he has seen Felix. 

“What in god's name are you wearing? Why are you wearing that?” Woojin questioned, he wasn't upset or anything he was just confused and didn't realise that his voice had come off harsher then intended. 

Felix instantly felt tears pool up in his eyes as he speed walked to his room and hid under the covers of his bed. He started to cry and didn't stop crying. He knew this was a mistake. 

About ten minutes passed of Felix crying and the dorm being deadly silent when a knock was heard causing Felix to shutter. “Felix? Pup? Can I come in?” Woojin asked with a significantly gentler voice then before 

Felix didn't respond, one thing about Felix that the other's tried to avoid was when Felix was upset he refused to to speak to anyone. This habit developed when he was a trainee and misunderstands due to his lack of Korean would spring when he tried to explain why he was upset to someone. 

After a couple seconds of silence Woojin entered and sat next to the mass of blankets currently known as Felix. Woojin carefully petted Felix's back and sighed when he felt the boy flinch upon contact. “I won't lie, I don't understand it. I've never really understood this kind of thing, but I support you Felix, I always have and I always will because I love you pup and I'm sorry if I made you think otherwise.” Woojin said with so much truthfulness that Felix had the courage to sit up and look at Woojin 

Seeing the younger boy's puffy red eyes with unshed tears threatening to spill shattered Woojin's heart. Woojin frowned and used his thumb to wipe some of the smudged eyeliner away and when he did Felix lounged into Woojin's arms. 

Woojin instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy giving Felix his world famous bear hug that made everyone melt. And melt is what Felix did. “Thank you hyung, I'm sorry I freaked out I just...seeing you freak out like that scared me. It scared me so much because you're like my second dad.” He sighed and buried his face further into Woojin's chest. 

“It felt like I was back in Australia, it reminded me so much of one time when I was 12 and I wanted to wear a floral romper out, my dad didn't like it and I never realised how much it actually strained our relationship. I just- I just wish he replied like you did, that he would've just hugged me?” Felix ended with a sad whimper and a new flood of tears 

“Oh honey…” Woojin frowned feeling even more saddened then before. Woojin gave Felix a soft kiss on Felix's head and stroked the boy's head in a comforting manner. 

“It's okay, you're okay. I promise it's okay.” Woojin held Felix as long as he needed and when he felt Felix calm down, he cupped Felix's face and cleaned any stray tears or snot from the Australians face. 

“Let's go get some food in you okay? You must be tired from crying.” Woojin moved to get up but when Felix whined and didn't let go. Woojin remembered how clingy Felix got when he was upset, maybe it was due to being homesick and lonely but Woojin wasn't going to risk making the boy any sadder then he already was. 

And so Woojin picked Felix up, walked to the kitchen, and placed the younger boy on the counter near his working station. He gave Felix a pat on the head and gave some orange juice before starting to cook an actual meal for Felix. 

Felix felt happy knowing that Woojin and Chan supported him. He felt happy that two of the prominent adult figures in his life just wanted him to be happy. “Hey, Woojin-hyung?” he started 

“Yes prince?” Woojin said turning to the side to see what Felix needed 

“Thanks dad.” Felix said with a joking cheeky grin yet Woojin knew the sincerity behind the boy's word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
